Bath seats are generally used for assisting people in taking a bath or shower. However, the conventional bath seats were developed with specific applications in mind and it is usually necessary to select a different bath seat design for each application where the bath seat is needed. For example, bath seats may be used in the nursing field to allow a caregiver to put a patient who is unable to move by himself/herself on a bath seat and give the patient a bath. Bath seats may also be used to permit safely sitting in a bath tub while showering or bathing themselves by those with stability/balance challenges, those at risk of falling such as the elderly, post-surgery patients, people with injuries to the lower body region or pregnant women, etc. Those who require the use of a bath seat, usually have to try to find one that addresses their specific disability.
A conventional bath seat is generally large and usually has to be stored somewhere other than in the bathroom. Even those with conventional adjustable legs and/or foldable or collapsible configurations, still have a relatively large dimension, particularly the height dimension, even when in a retracted or folded condition for storage.
Therefore, there is a need for a generally comfortable and stable bath seat for use in many application conditions, which allows for a relatively compact dimension when in a folded condition for storage and carrying.